Harry Potter Love files
by blondedork
Summary: Harry's love life. Starting in his 7th year at Hogwarts.
1. The beginning

"Harry I am soo bored can we go do something." said Ron. "Yeah I know the feeling Ron but what can we do?" "Dun no" "Lets go find Hermione and go out to the library." Ron and Hermione had been dating for about 2 weeks. They were passionately in love with each other. To be honest it was making me quite sick. Every time they saw one another, except in class, they would start making out for the longest amount of time. It wasn't all bad though, Ginny Weasley and I were fancying each other and with Ginny being Ron's sister, I wasn't sure I should be seen with Ginny while Ron was around. Fortunatley Ginny thought the same. Ron and I got out of our beds and headed down to the common room. There we saw Hermione and as you may have expected her and Ron started to make out. "Take a breath guys. Come on." I said. "Hi Harry." I turned. It was Ginny, I smiled. "Hi Ginny. Wanna come with us down to the library." "Sure", she said, and me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked down to the library. I loved Ginny to death. I hadn't seen Ginny in a couple of days and I wanted to hold her so bad. When we got to the library Ron and Hermione claimed they were going to look for a book about ghouls. I knew better. I watched them go around the corner and down to a row of books where they instantly started making out. I smiled at Ginny and she smiled back. SHe is so pretty when she smiles. We walked to the other side of the library from Ron and Hermione and went into a row of books. "I missed you so much Ginny." "Me too." Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. It felt good. I kissed her back harder. Then I felt her stick her tongue in my mouth and I did the same to her. We had this little tongue fight for about two minutes when we heard someone walking up. We immediately turned around and pretended to be looking for books. Ginny started to giggle. Then I turned to see who it was. "What are you looking for Potter, How to Fly a Broomstick." It was Malfoy. He really needs to get over himself. I glared at him as he sniggered at his own stupid joke. "Why does it matter to you Malfoy. Are you looking for it too." Ginny said with a hint of anger. "Can't speak for yourself can you Potter, have to have your stupid little girlfriend do it for you." "Shut up moron" "Why don't you try to make me, or does Weaselby have to do that too." he sneered. Just as I was about to pull out his wand the librarian's assistant walked up. "Ah Mr. Malfoy I found your book." I caught a glimpse of the cover before Malfoy hid it from view. "How to Make Your Loved One Love You. by Kleadora Higdens" What would Malfoy be doing with a book like this. I grinned very widely and started laughing very quietly. "Well I'll be seeing you two later, neh." Then he turned and walked away. Loser. Malfoy had a crush on somebody, but who? I thought. Then I remembered two weeks ago. Malfoy and Pansy's break-up. Tears of laughter filled his eyes. "What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked. "Oh nothing babe. Nothing at all." 


	2. Malfoy's breakup

Chapter 2 Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I were now sitting in there common room talking. "So Harry what were you and Ginny doing while we were at the library." Hermione asked. My ears turned scarlet. I was about to open his mouth when Ginny said, "Harry and I were looking for a book about the greatest quidditch seeker of all time, right Harry." "Never did find it though." I said. "That's weird we never saw you we were in the row next to the Quidditch section." "Well we saw you, you had your eyes closed and so did Ron."said Ginny. "Yup you guys were pretty deep in thought." I added sarcastically. Ron and Hermione both blushed at this. They were sitting on the couch across from Ginny and me. Ron had his arm around Hermione and Hermione was leaning on Ron. Me and Ginny were sitting very close together. we were holding hands, but not so Ron or Hermione could see. "We ran into that dirty prat Malfoy in the library today. God I hate him." said Ginny. She's so cute when she is angry.Then I remembered the book and the breakup of Malfoy and Pansy. It was hilarious. Malfoy was sitting over at the Slytherin table at breakfast that day. He was talking to Crabbe about how he'd rather date a Gryffindor girl than a Slytherin because they just were so dang hott. Somehow this news got to Pansy and Pansy ended there relationship on the spot. Malfoy was obviously not happy because as Pansy was walking out he yelled "It doesnt matter anyways you SLUT!" Wow did he make her mad. Pansy came storming back into the room, walked right up to Malfoy and said "You'll pay for that you mule!" And she punched him right smack dab in the nose. Malfoys nose was really bloody. He was on the verge of tears. Ron fell out of his chair laughing. As Pansy stormed out of the room for the second time Fred and George Weasley(who were here for business) stood up and started clapping. Ginny, Hermione and I joined along. Ron says he would have been right up there with us but he was about to pass out from laughing so hard. Thinking back on that tremendous day I laughed out loud. I remembered the book and told them about it. "Ha! Malfoy needs help on getting a Gryffindor girl to go out with him!" said Ron. "Yeah we should figure out who it is. That'll be a lot of fun, won't it Harry."said Ginny. They spent a good 15 minutes discussing who it might be. Then Ron let out a huge yawn. "Well I'm off to bed." Ron said. He kissed Hermione good night and went up to his bed. Ginny got up and said, "Well I better get to bed myself. Who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow, it is winter break. Wait a second, Hermione what's the date." "23rd, why?" "Ahh tomorrows Christmas eve. Well good night Harry, Hermione." She winked a little when she said this so only I could see it though. I grinned. Hermione stared at Harry a while and then went off to bed herself. I sat there a while and thought of how I could meet Ginny tomorrow without Ron knowing. Aha! Ron had detention tomorrow anyways. I would meet up with Ginny tomorrow in the Library and nobody would know. I was very pleased with myself and went off to bed. 


End file.
